More Birthday Epicness
by NyxAbsol
Summary: Nyx is back with her friends, and together, they have to plan the most epic of epic birthday parties for their friend Luna. Happy birthday Luna! Go follow/favourite her NOW! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Happy birthday Luna! *Smiles and band music starts playing in background* I'm sorry I couldn't get you anything for your birthday, so I'm having this extremely insane two-part birthday party for you! Also, YAY YOU GOT FANFICTION! *Starts running around in circles happily* She might have favourited/followed some of you... and I don't know how many times I have to say this: GO FOLLOW HER NOW! :) Happy birthday! Well, technically her birthday is the day after tomorrow... I'LL MAKE IT A THREE PART STORY THEN!**

* * *

><p>Dynamis groaned as he started banging his head on a random wall, fearing what came next. "Nyx... whatever you say... please tell me that we're not having another birthday party for another of your crazy insane authoress friends." He was then teleported to the BEAUTIFUL GALAXY OF SWEET INSANITY where he was surrounded by talking cheese-filled potato ice cream. I looked up at him and shouted into a megaphone.<p>

"We're having another birthday party for another of my crazy insane authoress friends!" I told him happily. "It's Luna's birthday tomorrow, but this epic birthday party is going to have two parts because I feel guilty not giving her anything. Like, I gave Sal something. So this is the least I can do! Luna, congrats on getting Fanfiction!" I smiled. "You are officially part of the ever-growing society of Beyblade insane authoresses!" Rainbow neon lightning flashed in the background.

Nile smirked at me. "Actually, Nyx, I'm pretty sure _you're _the only insane one in this entire world." My eyebrow twitched and I glared at him before throwing an exploding tape bomb at him. Then, I smiled innocently and waved at the camera. Yes, there was a camera filming this awesome birthday party. "I have a question for all of you readers. How many of you are insane?" Feather the Pegasus came crashing in and she glared at me._ Stop trying to break the fourth wall Nyx!_

I pouted and teleported her away. "You ruin all the fun." Then, Sal, Spirit and Anime popped in and grinned. "How's it going?" I gave them a high-five. "Awesomely!"

I looked down at the list. "Dynamis, go order 2000 boxes of the UNICORN POTATO CAKE OF INSANITY now." He didn't move. "I said now." I gave him the special, creepy insane authoress look. Gulping, he ran of to order the cake. Sal looked at me worriedly. "Why do we need so much cake?"

Spirit rolled her eyes. "DUH! Since Luna is 20 times as insane as you, Sal (No offense there Sal! You're still equally awesome!), WE NEED TO COME UP WITH MORE INSANE IDEAS." Sal nodded. "That sounds fun. Do we get the torture room again? I loved that part."

"Of course we do! Only, its the new and improved one!" I showed her a room that was 36 times as big as the last one and it had more weapons. "To make up for it, you're in charge of torture." I said happily, hugging her. "Now go. Go and kick Doji and Ziggurat's asses. Or whoever... just make sure Pluto and Rago are alive for me and Luna. Did I mention that Luna is a Dynamis fan as well? She loves torturing him. And we come up with story plots together."

Dynamis nearly fainted when we heard that. "I HATE MY FAN CLUB!"

* * *

><p>-Somewhere out there-<p>

Dynamis fans: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! WE JUST LIKE TORTURING YOU BECAUSE YOU'RE AWESOME! *Dies*

* * *

><p>-Back in the house-<p>

I was cuddling Woona (Baby Luna from My Little Pony) and both of us were looking at him with sad puppy eyes. "Why don't you wuv us?" We asked in an adorable voice. Rainbows and unicorns appeared in the background. Dynamis grunted. "Must... resist... cuteness..." Then, he fainted.

We both smiled and I let Woona run around freely. Spirit was yelling at Ryuga for not doing the tango right and Anime was smashing cheesecake in random character's faces. Also, she was watching a horror movie about lions (Despite Kyoya being her favourite character). Kyoya walked over casually because he thought that Anime was the only sane one in our group. "What are you- AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! GET IT OUT! GET THAT BLASPHEMY AWAY FROM ME!" He nearly died.

* * *

><p>Dynamis groaned. "I really hate fans..."<p>

FANS: :'( -_- :(

* * *

><p>I looked up from my laptop innocently, typing the next chapter of Drowning in Darkness. "Why?" He leaned over and saw my Fanfiction ideas. His eyes widened in horror and he fainted again. "Because of stories like yours! WHY DOES EVERYONE LIKE TO WRITE ABOUT ME AND HADES CURSE!"<p>

I grinned. "It's awesome!" I exploded into popcorn and reappeared next to Yu who was setting up streamers. "What colours do we have so far?" I asked. I tossed up a roll of dark blue and purple streamers. "Well that's taken care of. I better go check on the mural." I teleported to Madoka and Riley who was trying to paint the wall with pie-flavored paint. I face-palmed. "Non!" I grabbed the brush from Riley and started trying to draw a Mega Lucario on the wall.

* * *

><p>- 500000000000000000000000000000000000 hours later-<p>

I was sobbing. "WHY CAN'T I GET THIS RIGHT?" I snapped my fingers and a much, MUCH better painting appeared. Then, Spirit went over the food list and frowned. "CHRIS!" The blond blader sighed. "Yes?" He flung a roll of banners over his shoulder and it hit Ryuga square in the face. Oh, and Ryuga was STILL trying to tango. He fell face first into my Rayquaza, who was just chilling. The huge green dragon started chasing him around the room.

Sal randomly appeared from the torture room and sent out her winged rainbow turtles. "DESTROY HIM WITH YOUR EPIC RAINBOW LASER CANNONS OF DOOOOOOM!" She then teleported back and I ignored the satisfying screams of pain from Doji and Ziggurat. Sorry all fans... but, who even likes them?

"THERE'S NOT ENOUGH INSANITY CAKE!" She yelled, eating another slice. Chris face-palmed. "You still have 126 entire cakes left!"

Sal appeared and whacked him in the face with a Rainbow Dash plushy. "SILENCE, FOOL! IT IS THE UNICORN POTATO CAKE OF INSANITY! SUCH AN ORDINARY TERM CANNOT DESCRIBE THE MAJESTY OF THIS UNICORN POTATO CAKE OF INSANITY!" Then, she grinned and walked away.

"126 UNICORN POTATO CAKES OF INSANITY is never enough! We need another 80000!"

I went in to check on the torture, nodding proudly at my fellow authoress when I saw a lot of blood. Turtles were all around her wielding the EPIC RAINBOW LASER CANNONS OF DOOOOOOM! And also some regular bazookas, but that's not insane enough for us.

"Torture room, check." I declared, tossing her a flaming epic tuna of DEATH. She bowed and started whacking Doji in the face with it.

I looked around. Something was missing... I couldn't quite put my finger of it. I swallowed three slices of UNICORN POTATO CAKE OF INSANITY before it finally hit me. "WE NEED MORE GUESTS!" I tossed the Epic Shadow Insanity Laser Cape Of Honor to Sal. "You're in charge for now!" I shouted as I went to scout for guests.

-Infinity years later-

"Really... no one?" Anime tears started welling up in my eyes. "I have no social life..." I waved at the camera. "Any of you guys wanna join? We need more guests!"

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah... I really need to get some more friends... Whatever. *Throws pudding everywhere* Happy birthday Luna, and hope you have the bestest of best birthdays ever! We're going to different schools, so we might not see each other again for a VERY VERY VERY VERY long time, (That's so sad) but we'll always be best friends! You're one of the most insane, awesome and epic people I know (3 you) and also... one of the people who plays Pokemon... but never mind! Happy birthday and GO FOLLOW HER NOW! Or... any of you have any ideas for guests in this epic party? Go wish her happy birthday! :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I'M SORRY LUNA! I'M SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE THIS! I KNOW ITS LATE BUT BETTER LATE THEN NEVER! *Sobs and rainbows appear in the background* Also, Darkness Dragon, I'm sorry if you wanted to be called Darkness or Drakness or something... I REALLY DIDN'T KNOW! HAPPY BIRTHDAY AGAIN AND PLEASE, PLEASE ENJOY THIS OR MY LIFE IS OVER!**

* * *

><p>Luna narrowed her eyes suspiciously at the building in front of her before looking back at the invitation. "A Lucario Appreciation Party? What type of party is that?!" She muttered. The Mega Lucario at her side shrugged, clueless. She sighed. "Well Lucario is a great Pokemon... better than Absol..."<p>

*Somewhere in the closet, trapped between Dynamis and Hikaru*

Me: *Sniffles* Why, Luna? WHY?!

She entered the building and was greeted by Masamune and King, who were once again acting as doormen. "Welcome to the... Er... the Pie and Rainbows Unicorn Party!" Masamune exclaimed, scratching his head as he looked down at his script. Inside the closet, I mentally face-palmed.

"No Masamune!" King hissed. "It was the party of Epic flaming laser chainsaws!" He hit Masamune on the head with a clipboard. She sighed and took out a skittle shooting chainsaw. She blasted them in the face with fresh Skittle cookies before marching in to the empty room. Seriously confused now, she glared at the wall with the Mega Lucario mural and started shouting to no one in particular. "OK, SOMEONE TELL ME WHY MASAMUNE AND KING ARE HERE BEFORE I LOSE MY SANITY!"

"You're already insane," Dynamis muttered grumpily, and I shot him in the face with PIE. Luna, 'cause she's awesome at everything, heard the noise and flung open the cupboard, only to be tackled by all of us. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" I shouted and hugged her.

She realized what was going on and a grinned slowly appeared on her face. "OH... you planned a birthday party, didn't you?" She asked and I nodded cheerfully. "Yup!" She hugged me before shoving a rainbow ice cream pie in her mouth, shooting Dynamis with Skittles, and skipping off to the torture room. I smiled as I heard screams of agony from Doji as Luna whacked him with her chainsaw. I exploded into rainbows and reappeared at the buffet, helping myself to the food.

Then, someone knocked on the door. "Yay! She's here!" I opened the door to reveal a girl holding the CHAINSAW OF DEATH and the CHAINS OF PAIN smiling at us. Dynamis frowned. "...Who?" He asked, making me anime fall.

"This is Darkness Dragon! She reviewed on my fanfic and requested to join the party! Of course she can join!" I chirped. "Plus, she's a yaoi fan and she like Gingka x Kyoya, Ryuga x Kyoya and Gingka x Ryuga! And as she said in her review, Gingka's usually the seme and Ryuga and Kyoya are the ukes!" I introduced her. "Well, I don't really enjoy yaoi but I have nothing against it... 'cause I support Dynamis x Rago... so...yeah..."

Anyway, I let Darkness Dragon (Should I call you Darkness or Dragon? I think I'll call you Dragon) go to the torture room. I mean, everyone loves the torture room, right? I unsheathed my Katanas and took out the Frozen Death Magikarp of DOOM. I smiled innocently at Anime and Spirit who gulped and looked at the weapons nervously. "Just gonna go in there for a little while!" I disappeared inside the Torture Room, now dubbed as THE DEATH CHAMBER.

"YAAAY!" I screamed as I saw the most epic torture scenes in all of Beyblade history unfold in front of me. I joined Luna in trying to kill Pluto (Which was impossible, 'cause we need him for the endless torture) with the Frozen Death Magikarp of DOOM, a rainbow flying talking cannon and the CHAINSAW OF DEATH. Sal was busy stabbing Ziggurat with a rusty neon blue dagger. Dragon was on a killing rampage with her EPIC CHAINSAW OF DEATH. It was utter chaos, and we insane authoress are all about chaos. Right? I looked around and found myself all alone shrouded in darkness. Sigh... I'm forever alone. Because everyone else is more awesome than me.

So now... we were drinking cartons of watermelon orange potato juice. Actually only me. But I am still forever alone. The others were still in the DEATH C- Erm... I mean... the Torture Room. Nightmare the Pegasus suddenly swooped in (If you don't know who she is, go read my insanity fanfic, INSANITY OVERLOAD). She spoke to me using her EPIC RAINBOWS OF PEANUTS TELEPATHY SKILLZ. _Aw... but Death Chamber sounds so much better! Can't you write it in~?_ She asked. I pushed her away. "Stop breaking the fourth wall!" I shouted, secretly enjoying people break the fourth wall. I mean... who doesn't? Am I alone on this again? Will I forever be alone?

Luna and Dragon came out with manic grins on their faces, a dark aura surrounding them and blood spraying everywhere. I smiled. "Yay you did well!" Then, I threw a chainsaw into the room as a sign of my utmost respect, relishing in Pluto's girly scream of pain. We torture people because of two reasons. One, we are dark people who loves the cries of pain and anguish. WE ARE EVIL~ I started but Nightmare flew in again. _Shut up Nyx, it's not your birthday!_

Anyway, before I was so rudely interrupted... where was I? Oh, yes, we are evil. Second, PEOPLE HURT OUR FAVOURITE CHARACTERS, THEY PAY. That good enough? Thank you and bye. I started walking out of the door but Luna pulled me back. "The party's not over yet!" I sighed. Why can't I be the comic relief? It's not fair. Luna dragged me to another room where Dynamis, Ryuga and Tsubasa (Hey they were all once evil! :D) And we started watching TV. Soon enough, Darkness entered. Luna started to shoot everyone nearby with Skittles. I got annoyed and soon we had the EPICAL AWESOME CANDY WAR. Ryuga's eyebrow twitched continually and finally, he started screaming vulgarities at us.

Luna wasn't happy. NO ONE INSULTS THE INSANE AS PIE GROUP! I REPEAT, NO ONE! Luna blew into her silver metallic hollow pencil summoning THE MY LITTLE PONY CHARACTERS. Princess Troll- I mean Celestia came soaring down. Luna argued with me. "IT'S TROLLESTIA!"

"CELESTIA!"

"WHATEVER! YOU KNOW ITS TROLLESTIA DEEP DOWN!"

"NO- Well, fine... I do know."

"LUNA IS ALWAYS RIGHT!"

I fell silent causing Luna to grin triumphantly. "No cake for you..." She started sulking along with me and we both started heading to the emo corner which was stacked with cupcakes and juice. Sal looked at us and anime fell. "Oh come on..." She groaned before heading to the giant turtle aquarium to watch turtles. Dragon sweatdropped at our childishness but went to go on the dragon rides. Ryuga was protectively guarding the three huge dragons.

As soon as she came near, Ryuga hissed at her. "MY PRECIOUS!" She rolled her eyes and snapped her fingers, causing a huge mushroom cloud to bring him away... to the fairies. Where there was Wi-fi and lots of fanfictions about yaoi between him, Gingka and Kyoya. We heard him spontaneously combust into baby dragons a few minutes later. Luna saw a baby dragon rained down and started petting it. "Aw, hi wittle dragon, you're so cute, I wuv it!" She squealed.

Baby Dragon Ryuga just grumpily snarled and snapped at her. Luna dropped a pie bomb on him "accidentally" that placed a telekinetic muzzle on him.

I had walked up from the emo corner and was yelling at the rest of the Beyblade cast along with Nyx the Absol and Dynamis the Espeon. "YOU FREAKING STUPID IDIOTS, YOU FORGOT TO BUY GIFTS! GO BYE THEM NOW!" I screamed at them. Luna smirked creepily and whispered something into my ear. We nodded and skipped happily to the Death- I mean, the Torture Room. I dragged Pluto, Doji, Rago and Ziggurat out before handcuffing them with electric laser chains. "GO BUY PRESENTS FOR LUNA!" I handed them a looong list and shoved them out of the door.

"WAIT!" Luna cried again, waving her hands around in the air wildly. She made Twilight the Alicorn appear out of nowhere and smacked her on the head, causing Twilight to conjure up a magical glittery rainbow that led onto the street. She pushed them on and watched in glee as they lost their balance and slid up the rainbow face down. "FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC!" She yelled as the screamed and tumbled onto the streets.

Soon, some Beyblade fans saw them and angrily started to beat the horrendously evil villains up. By the time they came back forty seven hours and twenty two minutes later, they all collapsed onto the floor. I snapped my fingers and threw them in a trash can along with some automatic weapons. "OK LET'S HAVE CAKE!"

Dynamis pushed out the HUGE EPIC MASSIVE EVERY SINGLE FLAVOR OF THE RAINBOW-

Nightmare: _This fanfic is just wrong, Nyx. It's "every COLOUR of the rainbow"._

Shut up and please stop breaking the fourth wall, Nightmare. Anyway, it had a grand total of six hundred and seventy two flavors, and a giant frosted Mega Lucario was on top. Yu and Tithi started to drool as they took out neon lasers ready to cut into the cake. Just as they pounced, I set up a forcefield.

"HEY!" Came the surprised and angered gasps.

"Happy birthday to you,"

"Happy birthday to you,"

"Happy birthday to Luna-cario," Luna: HEY!

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!"

Nile whispered to Dynamis. "Quick, lets make our escape before Nyx decides to make us do it in fifty languages again-"

"DO IT IN GERMAN!" (A/N: I'm actually taking German this year)

"Ugh..."

CHEESY RAINBOWS OF INSANITY (MLP) had agreed to perform "Make a Wish" again.

_Get your hooves up, party's starting out right now_

_Everypony, everypony get down_

_Time to make a wish, better make it right now_

_It's been a year and today is your birthday party_

_Make a wish, it's your birthday_

_Make a wish, it's your birthday party_

_Make a wish, it's your birthday_

_Make a wish, it's your birthday party_

_Aw oh_

_Aw aw aw oh oh_

_Aw aw oh_

_Aw uh uh aw oh_

_Aw oh_

_Aw oh aw aw oh_

_Starting out great and it just got better_

_Every day you learned a little bit more_

_Time to celebrate, now we're all together,_

_And in a year, we can see what you wished for_

_Close your eyes and concentrate_

_My little pony friends, uh uh aw oh_

_Think all the wishes you can make_

_Why should it ever have to end?_

_Make a wish, it's your birthday_

_Make a wish, it's your birthday party_

_Make a wish, it's your birthday_

_Make a wish, it's your birthday party_

_Aw oh_

_Aw aw aw oh oh_

_Aw aw oh_

_Let's celebrate your birthday_

_Aw oh_

_Aw oh aw aw oh_

_Let's celebrate your birthday party!_

_YAY!_

* * *

><p><strong>So... if you still wanna join in for the after party, review. Happy birthday Luna! Check out her wonderful story (MUCH better than mine), Scattered Hearts. Its about Dynamis, but... Ryuga's dead, so... Anyway. *Clears throat* Go reviewfollow/favourite Scattered Hearts NOW! I don't care what you do to my stories, just FOLLOW OR FAVOURITE HER. Are we clear? Good. **

**Luna: Are you seriously going to give me shoutouts on every single story? -_-**

**Yes, until you get an insane amount of follows, favourites and reviews. Anyway, I'll be updating this tomorrow!**


End file.
